


Drowning in Those Eyes

by dururu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park subtley appear, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Love at First Sight, M/M, nielsung, silly couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dururu/pseuds/dururu
Summary: Jisung can't swim, while Daniel is a swimming club member.





	Drowning in Those Eyes

Kang Daniel was almost finished practicing when a commotion caught his interest. The people in the university’s swimming pool was usually only the swimming club members like him, but today there’s a weird crowd of students coming in while laughing loudly, and is that.. a person they brought in like a sack of rice there?

Daniel became curious and coming near the pool’s side, watching the group of students cackled crazily and the man they brought struggled to go from their grasp.

“Let me go, let me go! I’m serious here!”

The man with black hair looks like he wanted to cry, but he was too weak to get down from the boy with a snaggletooth who was still holding him

“Nope, we want to celebrate your birthday with something amazing, here is our presents to you!” Another boy with loud voice laughing while signaling his friends to do the prank for real.

“I told you—“

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOON JISUNG!!!!! HURRAY FOR YOON JISUNG!!!!! LONG LIVE YOON JISUNG!!!”

“ – I cant’t swim!!!!”

The crowd thew the black haired man to the pool with a loud cheering. Everyone was laughing and clapping hands, or recording a video of it. It was obviously a birthday prank. Daniel have seen a prank where the birthday’s person was forced to wear a clown costume and birthday hat to the campus, but he never see any prank like throwing a person into a 3 meter pool.

And did Daniel hear wrong? He just heard that the person said he can’t swim...

“Adfsbdn –Help!!”

When everyone was still hyping over their succesful prank, Daniel was the first one to notice that the man was screaming for help. Could it be.. he’s drowning for real?

“He-hey? Jisung-hyung? Are you okay?”

“He—lp—!!“

The man was barely floating while swinging his hands desperately. His breath was hitched and he seems like he swallowed a lot of waters.

Daniel could tell that this man can’t swim at all, and obviously need help.

“Omg! Someone go help Jisung hyung! He’s drowning!! Aaaaaa!!”

“You go! I can’t swim too!”

“This is definitely your fault! You’re the one who gave us the idea!”

“Everyone stop panicking and go save him!”

Unnoticed by the crowd, Daniel quickly swam to the man as fast as he can. Thank god he made it in time, as the man desperately holding onto his body when he got there.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked with his hands also holding the man, patting his back to comfort him.

The man didn’t answer and Daniel could only hear  a muffled sobs from the man hugging his shoulder really hard, like his life depended on it. He was shivering, and Daniel could tell that he’s very scared.

“Oh look! That man saved Jisung hyung! Thank god!”

“Is he a swimming club member? Than you, bro!!”

Daniel glanced at the crowd hovering at the pool’s rear watching them. Maybe he should bring the man back to his friends..

“Hold on tight, I’ll bring you to land, it’s not that far”

The man squeaked when Daniel began moving, and for the first time, putting up his head so Daniel could see his face clearly as they met eyes to eyes. Their faces are actually so close.

And Daniel was starstrucked.

Despite the messy wet hair and crying, the man in his hands are so beautiful. His skin is transparent white and his nose is so tall. The pout in his pink lips are so cute.

Daniel never saw anyone who looks so good in water like this in his entire life of swimming. Is he a water goddess?? A mermaid who can’t swim??

“Thank you.. for saving me..” the man tried to talk while sobbing. Damn, even his voice are pretty!

Daniel also just realized that his hands was holding onto something soft since before, he thought it was the man’s thighs, but as he tried to (discreetly) grope it a little, it was actually the man’s.. butt?? How can the butt feel so big, so soft and nice to touch like this?

Okay, Daniel actually has a fetish of butt, but this man has anything that he wants. The face, the butt.. he’s so perfect!

Too bad he already reached the rear of the pool! He want to hold the man a little bit more.

“Here you go” Daniel helped him go up the pool, and his friends are also coming to help the man.

“Jisung hyung! Are you okay?” The friends are crowding over the man with towels and water to drink they got from the other swimming members who saw the event. “We’re so sorry!”

“Yah! I told you I so many times I can’t swim! How can you not believe me—cough cough”

“Hyung hyung, drink this! Or do you need CPR?”

Daniel also went up to the land when he heard that. Ah, if he was a little bit late, maybe he could do it instead.. and then he would have a reason to ki-kiss him..what are you thinking, Daniel! He could have died! Daniel slapped his own cheek for his dirty mind. He was used being a lifeguard and saving people, giving them CPR many times without giving a thought whether he kissed them or not.

_By the way, so his name is Jisung huh.._

Daniel came back to reality when he felt a tug in his swimming pants. It was Jisung who was now warmly wrapped with towel. Though he’s still looking wet and... sexy.. uh thank god he’s not wearing clothes that could reveal his skin if get wet. Daniel wouldn’t be able to not stare.

“Once again.. thank you for saving me.. I think I almost died there..”

“Oh it’s no problem. I’m a swimming member after all”

“That’s why you’re so fast! I saw you coming to rescue me like, oh my god you’re like Aquaman!”

Daniel chuckled seeing Jisung got excited by his own reference.

“I like Aquaman too”

“Really? Hehehe, that’s one of my favorite movie recently. By the way, what’s your name? I’m Yoon Jisung by the way!”

 _Ahh...what a cute name..._ Daniel was already whipped for the man in front of him.

“I’m Kang Daniel. I’m a third year in dance major”

“That’s why I never see you! Our buildings are so far apart.. Oh, but this pool is near theatre building, though--”

“Yah Jisung hyung! You’re almost dead but already talking so much and hyper there!”

Startled, the two of them looked back at the crowd of Jisung’s friends.

“Let’s go to the school clinic to get you checked, hyung! What if you’re getting a cold from the water!”

“Okay, okay.. I’ll go now.. ah, Daniel..” Jisung stared back at Daniel with sparkling eyes. “I will come again tomorrow and treat you as my thanks.. See you?”

“Eh? You don’t need to—“

Before Daniel could finish his sentences, Jisung already ran away to his friends and went out of the swimming pool.

Did he mean it? Daniel couldn’t think because he hoped for it too. For them to meet again next time.

He looked down at his hands. Jisung’s softness are still there, tingling in his skins.

.

.

.

“And that’s how me and Jisung hyung met! Isn’t it romantic?”

Daniel smiled proudly while leaning on the side of the pool, with a dreamy sighs. He was telling his love story to Jihoon, a new member to the club, at their break time.

“That’s kinda creepy but okay...”

Ever since he joined the club, Jihoon actually realized there’s this mysterious cute man always hanging out by the swimming pool despite not being the member. He thought the man was a manager at first, but all the man do everytime is eating food, cheering when the members are swimming, gossiping with the coach and members,  and sleeps in his specially owned beach chair. He was later shocked when he learns that the man is Yoon Jisung, Daniel’s boyfriend.

“Why didn’t he just enter our club when he spent almost his entire time here?” Jihoon finally managed to ask Daniel today.

“Oh, he can’t swim”

“He can’t swim? I thought he’s a retired members or something.. where did you know him then?”

“That was—“

And Daniel spent an entire 15 minutes on their break to tell his cringey-ly romantic story when he first met the older. Jihoon regretted asking that in the first place now. _Wtf is a mermaid that can’t swim, Niel-hyung’s so silly._

“And after that he really come and treat me to BBQ! We got closer after that and he kissed my cheeks when I confessed at out third date hehehehh”

Now Daniel was bragging again while feeling his cheeks, like the kiss from Jisung was still there, even though it was a year ago. His eyes following the man they’re talking about coming to them after gossiping with another members.

“What are you guys talking about? It seems fun, I wanna join too” Jisung comes to them while slurping his pineapple juice. He was wearing a T-shirt and super short pants, and watching him made the pool full of hellish training looks like a water park.

“Nothing hyung, just about how you can’t swim” Daniel beamed with his powerful smile and bunny tooth.

“Yah! Are you talking bad about me?”

“N-no hyung.. I just wondered, why didn’t you also learn swimming so you could be together with Niel-hyung?” Jihoon bravely asked.

“Because I was scared of deep water~” Jisung pouted. “You’re Jihoonie right? Wahhhh you’re so cute I wanna swim together with you too!”

“But you just said you can’t swim?”

“Oh, I actually am able to swim,” He signaled Daniel wiith his eyes. “Watch this”

Daniel readily showed his back to Jisung and Jisung jumped to it. Jihoon was surprised, but he was dumbfounded again when he saw Jisung riding on Daniel, while Daniel is working hard to swim with Jisung on top oh him.

“See?” Jisung laughed, looking proud at Jihoon.

“Forget Aquaman... You’re like the dolpins from the Aqua park, Niel-hyung..”

Jihoon shakes his head.

“The things you’d do for love..”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick random fic bcos I miss Nielsung :((  
> Sorry if it's silly with the references hehehe  
> Want to continue my other nielsung fic but got stucked in the middle of it hhh


End file.
